Never thought I'd see you again
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce goes on a vacation to Hawaii to celebrate two years together. Everything goes wrong when Santana realizes that the love of her life, her ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray is there too. Can love beat all obstacles? Please R


**Summary: Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce goes on a vacation to Hawaii to celebrate two years together. Everything goes wrong when Santana realizes that the love of her life, her ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray is there too. Can love beat all obstacles?**

**I personally do believe that love can beat all obstacles, but I am just a hopeless romantic. **

**Please read the story and review, usually my stories are about meeting and falling in love but this time I decided to write about a love that is already there and looks like she has never left.**

**Enjoy! **

It wasn't her. I was imagining. There is no way. I know god has some twisted ways to screw up my life but this is too much even to him.

There are a lot of blondes, about her heights with the same birth mark as hers on their lower backs, it's no big deal.

It can't be her because I am not ready, I need more time before I could face Quinn Fabray again.

You are probably lost right now, my fault, sorry, let me start at the beginning.

Picture yourself a typical small town with typical closed minded people. Are you picturing? Good.

It was my junior year in high school and I knew that I am gay. I accepted it and was totally okay with it but I wasn't planning on shouting it through the halls of my high school.

No, my plan was much easier than that. I was going to finish high school and go to college where I would be able to have a fresh start, be me and not the bitch I pretend to be because it easier that way.

So I am sure you remember me saying that god has a sweet spot for messing with my head? You do? Awesome. So of course a local commercial was aired said that I was a Fleming lesbian.

The students in my school didn't take it as hard as I thought they would and after a month or two everything got back to normal; people still treated me as the HBIC I was and gave me nothing but respect.

But then when I finally felt like I could really be happy, something else happened, I don't remember how but I started seeing my best friend since kindergarten in a different light, and believe you me I didn't care for it all that much.

All of a sudden I couldn't stop thinking about her, I smiled whenever I heard her angelic voice talking and blushed whenever she compliment me.

I was head over heels in love with no other than Quinn Fabray.

After months of losing sleep over the situation I decided that I should just tell her how I feel. If she would reject me then I could finally move on and if she wouldn't then... I wasn't sure what could happen in that case.

It was a rainy Sunday when I knocked on her door without warnings and told her that I was in love with her. The three seconds of silence when she looked at me half surprised and half something I couldn't quite place were the scariest of my life, I was so scared of losing her because she was the only true friend I have ever had.

But then her facial expression changed and her signature smirk appeared on her lips and before I knew it she was leaning in to kiss me.

Let's fast forward a little bit, shall we?

High school graduation, the worst and best event of my life. I don't need to explain why best right? Any of you who graduated from somewhere probably know that this is an unforgettable event people cherish for the rest of their lives.

The worst part require some further explanation. After overs. Year of being Quinn's girlfriend we were going to different colleges in different sides of the country, I to UCLA in California and she to Yale in New Haven. The year we had was the best year of my life and I knew that Quinn Fabray was the love of my life, my soul mate, my better half (I can't think of more and I am sure that I've been enough cheesy for now). So, I was definitely against the idea of us breaking up, I was sure we could make the distant thing work.

I was wrong though. After five months she showed up on my doorstep and told me that she slept with someone. I couldn't forgive her, I had too much pride in me so I told her to go Back to New Haven and to leave me alone. I didn't see her since.

My life didn't turn out so bad after that, I knew in my heart that Quinn is my soul mate but when I met Brittany it didn't matter anymore. Brittany and I met on my third year in school. She was a dancer working as a teacher in a dance studio my friend dragged me to once. She was sweet and adorable and easy going and fun and my parents loved her and she had such a beautiful way to see the world. She wasn't Quinn but she was enough for me. After I graduated from UCLA I found a great job in a record company and moved in with Brittany.

This year we are celebrating two years together, she planned this amazing surprise for me and flew us to Hawaii to celebrate. It was perfect, I mean until I saw Quinn Fabray and my world turned upside down again.

So back to present time. I am standing near the pool watching the blonde from behind talking to a very handsome guy. I can't move my legs, the only thought in my head right now is to turn around and run for dear life.

I feel like everything is in slow motion. Her turning around, me ducking down causing a waiter to fall and spill a tray full of drinks onto a very big gentleman and the air being sucked out of my lungs when I see Quinn for the first time in five years.

**This was sort of a preview, the other chapters won't be so short. **

**Please tell me if you like it so far. If you have and suggestions, comments, thoughts or questions please write to me.**

**Also, if you get the chance try to read my other stories. **

**Thanks ;)**


End file.
